


Forever Yours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, But whatever, Dark Harry, Eventual Smut, Fear, Harry is in constant denial, Homeless Louis, Hospitalization, Hurt Louis, Multi, Past Abuse, Slight fluff, Top Harry, Trust Issues, Well that's a spoiler, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an overly confident shithead who spends most of his time on the streets despite having a perfectly lovely home with a perfectly lovely family. His only problem is that he hates people. He runs across a beautiful boy named Louis who doesn't have a home or a family. The only thing he has is a disease that is willing to take his life away and a disturbing past.</p><p>Harry never thought he'd fall in love. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I found you

Harry almost snapped when someone called out his name. He was trying to enjoy a fucking cigarette for the past half hour but found that hard to do because of all the noise coming in from the streets. He turned around; ready to murder whoever had interrupted his precious smoke time only to see his mother standing there with a concerned look on her face. She was carrying some sort of grocery bag in her left hand and the right one was reaching out for him. He rolled his eyes and got up from the cardboard box he’d been resting upon and dusted himself off before throwing his cigarette away and crushing it under his foot.

As he walked towards her he could see that her look of concern had quickly developed into one of anger and displeasure. So she had seen the cigarette. He went to stand in front of her as she looked up at him. Her so called intimidating look had no effect on him whatsoever. “You’ve been smoking again.” She said. Harry scowled. “Thanks for the news flash mother. You can leave now.” He said sharply, pointing towards the worthless piece of vehicle she liked to call her car. She clutched her hand bag and gave him one last condescending look. “So I assume that you won’t be coming home anytime soon then?” Her voice was cold and held no esteem whatsoever. Maybe that was the reason he hated her so much. She never had considered him of much value but maybe that was because he had never given her the respect of a mother. She considered the shake of his head a final answer before walking away.

Harry watched her drive off before making his way down the street to the one place where he actually felt at home. The pub that was owned by his only friend Nick.

“Are you sure you want more Harold? You seem a bit woozy.”Nick asked as he dried off a wine glass before placing it back on the display shelf. “My name isn’t Harold its bloody Harry.” The curly haired boy slurred. “And yes I want another drink.” He hiccuped and rubbed his eyelids. He was just on the edge of going into a complete drunk slumber and one more drink is just what he needed for that to happen.

Nick shook his head. “No Harry, I’m not giving you anymore to drink. I don’t want you throwing up on me like you did the last time.” 

Harry glared at him. “Fine.” He snapped getting up on his wobbly legs and stumbling to the back room where there was a convertible sofa. He didn’t even bother converting it into a bed before collapsing on it face first and losing himself to his slumber.  
He woke up three hours later with a pounding headache and an urge to throw up over and over again. It was pitch dark outside and the club was almost completely empty. He groaned as another wave of pain crashed through his skull. He could really go with a glass of water and a paracetamol right now. But that dream was short-lived when he realized that he would have to go all the way down the street to get the medicine because that’s where the local pharmacy was located.

Fuck his life and his constant need for drinking.

It was quite chilly outside but that didn’t bother him. He was used to it. There were only a few thugs strolling around at this time of the night but they knew not to mess with him. He had created quite a reputation for himself over the past few years and now almost everyone knew that he wasn’t one to piss off. He was almost halfway there when he came across a dark alleyway with a few dumpsters situated here and there. He was about to continue on when he saw movement behind one of the dumpsters. At first he thought that it was just some stray cat or dog. But that was until he heard a sneeze followed by a soft whimper. He froze in his steps and looked cautiously towards the designated area. For a while he heard nothing more but his instincts told him that there really was someone hiding behind that dumpster. 

He had to check it out, for all he knew it could be a murderer who was aiming to kill him. That wasn’t likely to happen but he still wanted to see exactly who it was hiding around at this time of the night. 

So he descended towards the alley carefully and stopped when he reached the dumpster. He grabbed a small piece of broken brick just to be ready if he was by any chance under attack. But what he saw sitting curled up beside the dumpster was not even remotely close to a threat. It was a boy no more than the age of 15. Harry cleared his throat which startled the boy into looking up at him. His eyes widened when he saw the brick in Harry’ hand and immediately went into defence mode. His defence mode was apparently him holding his shaking hands out and burying his face in his knees with yet another whimper.

Harry was quick to drop the brick and made sure to keep his distance from the boy as he knelt in front of him. He sat there quietly waiting for the boy to make the first move and he did. He looked up at Harry just as the moonlight fell on his face.  
Harry’ breath caught in his throat. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. He had a small circular face with delicate features. He had a small button nose and pretty pink pouty lips which seemed to quiver. But what really caught Harry’ attention were the beautiful blue irises sitting atop his highly defined cheek bones which seemed to shine over with an emotion that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The boy had light brown feathery hair some of which fell on his eyes. He sniffled and rubbed his nose looking down at the ground.

Harry almost cooed at him but caught himself just before that. No, there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going soft for some boy he had just met on the streets no matter how attractive he was. That just wasn’t him. His thoughts were however interrupted by the curious stare the boy held him in. He wanted to snap at him like normally would but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that and he didn’t like it.

“What are you doing here at such a dangerous time of the night?” He asked instead. He wanted it to seem like he didn’t give a damn and was just being nice but his tone of voice might’ve given him away. It was good for him that the boy didn’t notice his inner turmoil instead he just sat there looking at Harry in such a way that made him wonder what exactly on earth he was doing.

After a whole two minutes the boy still hadn’t answered him and Harry began to get a flustered. “Look kid,” and he knew he had no business calling him a kid because he was hardly eight teen himself but he wanted to seem intimidating. “If you want me to help you then you need to tell me why you’re here?”

Still no response.

“Fine then, whatever.” He got up and began to walk away; he had already wasted enough of his time. He was almost out of the alley when a small hand tugged on the hem of his coat. He looked down to be met with the beautiful gaze of the same boy. “If say that I needed your help would you help me?” He asked softly. Fuck, even his voice was beautiful. Yet he still chose to play the dickhead card.” That depends on what sort of help you want.” The boy held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away. “Never mind.” He whispered you won’t be able to help me even if you wanted to.” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked away. It took all of his will power not to turn around and run back to the boy. He wanted to help him so freaking bad, wanted to hold him close and protect him from the world’s cruel hands but his self esteem got in the way of his want to help that angel of a boy. 

Fuck him and his high self esteem.


	2. Can't you see what I am?

Harry’ life was ruined.  
He just couldn’t stop thinking about that damn boy. There was guilt for leaving him there without even trying to help him but there was also curiosity. Curiosity as to what the boy was actually doing there. He knew that he would die if he didn’t find out soon but deep down inside him there was a part which was also genuinely worried about the boys well being. He would never admit to that though, not even to himself.  
It made him so mad that he had no control over this situation and he liked having control. So he made up his mind. He was going to find that boy and help him out so that his conscience would stop bugging him. As he made his way back to the alley where he had first found himself that unfortunate night he vowed to himself that he would not get attached. 

No matter what.

He had made it to the alley but there was no boy behind the dumpsters. Harry tried not to be disappointed but that was hard to do since he was so looking forward to meeting the boy again. Heck, he didn’t even know his name. But before Harry could even think of walking away a loud crash and a cry was heard from around the corner.  
Curiosity got the best of Harry as he strolled towards the sight. He thought that it was just some lady cat fight again because they were quite common around this neighborhood but he wasn’t even the least bit prepared for what he saw before his very own eyes.  
An old man in a rich business suit had a harsh grip on the angel boys arm and was beating him brutally with a cane stuck. Each blow ignited a new whimper from the poor boys mouth as his knees shook violently. I f it weren’t for the man’s firm grip on his forearm he would probably collapse at any second.  
The man seemed to be grumbling something under his breath as he spat at the boy whose eyes welled up with tears as he looked down at his bare feet in shame. There was a small crowd forming around the two of them but what really ticked Harry off was that none of them made even the slightest move to help the delicate boy. They all just stood there watching the old man abuse the young ling. 

Harry lost it.

He stormed over to the crowd, pushing aside some of the wannabe imbeciles as he came to stand in front of the old man who looked up at him with a disgusting scowl. Harry growled in return snatching the man’s cane stick and throwing it back at the crowd. Then he glared threateningly at the old shit until he freaked out and released angel face’s arm who wobbled where he stood and looked up at Harry with hooded eyes.  
The old man threw one last glare in his direction before stomping off to where ever the fuck he had come from and it took one deadly glare from Harry for the rest of the crowd to get lost. He looked back at angel boy who gave him a weak smile before slumping down on the sidewalk. Harry could only stand there and watch as the beauty in front of him slowly started to lose consciousness until he completely passed out. Right there in the middle of the street.  
He looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do but he knew that he couldn’t just leave the boy here in this condition. He obviously needed help but was too shy to ask for it. So without any further thoughts he leaned down and scooped the boy delicately into his arms. His body had gone completely limp as he laid his head against Harry’ chest and snuffled quietly. 

Harry almost cringed at how light weight the boy really was. He feared that if he applied the slightest bit of force the boy would crumble in his arms. But he still cradled him close as he began to walk. He had the boy safe and sound in his arms but he didn’t know where to take him. Home was certainly not an option as he didn’t like to go there himself and besides he didn’t want to face his mother after what happened between them anyways.  
He looked down at the small boy in his arms as he walked. He was beautiful even in his sleep. The boy rubbed his nose against Harry’ sweater as his tiny hand balled up into a fist next to his head. Harry wanted to kiss him so bad, but he would never allow himself to do that. He had vowed not to get attached and that was exactly what he was going to do.

At least he hoped so.  
And he was just in the middle of thinking where exactly to take the boy when all of a sudden he felt the body in his arms begin to shake violently. He looked down at the boy with wide eyes as his small face began to scrunch up in displeasure and the tiniest whimpers escaped his mouth. Harry stood still waiting for whatever it was to pass by but it didn’t stop instead the boy started to cry, tears gathering and falling down his cheeks.

Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do so he sat down on the sidewalk and snuggled the mewling boy close to his chest. He started to whisper soft words into his ears and rocked him back and forth gently until his crying reduced to nothing but small hiccups and shuddering breaths. His eyes were still closed as he leaned his head against Harry’ shoulder and sneezed quietly. 

Harry leaned down to press his lips to his sweaty forehead as he waited for him to completely calm down. Once the boy was finished he looked up at Harry with wide eyes and parted lips. “Are you alright love?” He asked softly, looking for any signs of discomfort on the boy’s pretty face.

The boy nodded all the while still looking at Harry with a curious look. He was almost like a baby kitten all soft and cuddly and oh so curious. Harry wanted to dig his own grave right there, but instead he smiled down at the boy.” Well, can I at least know your name? I can’t just keep calling you angel face now can I?” His eyes widened when he realized just what he had said as pretty boy giggled in his arms with his cheeks tinting a lovely shade of pink.

“It’s Louis,” he whispered playing with the hem of his ragged sweater. Fucking hell, even his name was fucking perfect. This boy was going to be the death of him, but before that he needed to figure out where exactly to take him. His only option was Nick. The skinny lad always had a solution for his problems. He was sure that he would help him. He looked down at Louis who was looking up at the cloudy sky in wonder. “Do you think you’ll be able to walk now?” He asked.

“I can walk.” Louis said detaching himself from Harry’ body and standing up straight on his wobbly legs. “Can I please know your name?" He asked as Harry got up from the sidewalk and dusted himself off. “S’ Harry.” He mumbled before beginning to walk down the road. Louis stood there for a moment before running up to catch up with him.” Thank you.” He said softly.

Harry looked at him.” For what?”

“For saving me back there.” Louis said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, it was nothing.”

Louis didn’t say further. He just walked quietly beside Harry not asking once where they were going. Harry liked that about him, he’d never really liked people who talked too much. 

This boy couldn’t possibly get anymore perfect than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who don't understand Louis' condition please feel free to ask me in the comments section below and i'll explain it to you. xx


	3. I need you more than you realise

Nick was shocked to say the least.

Louis' condition had gone un noticed by Harry but Nick immediately picked up that something was wrong with the boy and it wasn't just the homelessness. The way his knees shook and the constant grabbing motions he did with his hands were the things that made Nick wonder exactly what was wrong with the boy.

"Harold, may I have a word with you in private please?" He asked tugging on Harry' sleeve to pull him along. Louis gave them both a confused look as he stood in the hallway, his bare feet were kind of sad and disturbing but Nick had to confront Harry before doing anything to help the pretty boy standing in his house. "Why don't you head into the kitchen love!" Me and Harold will just be a moment!" He called out down the hall before opening a bedroom door and pushing Harry inside.

Harry grunted and turned to look at Nick. "What's your fucking problem?" He asked picking a strand of hair from his wool jacket. Nick glared at him. "You brought a bloody stranger in my house Harold and you don't expect me to have a problem with it!" He seethed as quietly as he could because he did not want the boy to hear in on their conversation.

"Nick he needs help," Harry said. 

"He clearly does but that's not my problem Harry." Nick crossed his arms and tilted his head away." For all I know he could be a thief you know just making a show and then stealing away." He shrugged his shoulders.

"For fucks sake Nick he's not like that!"

"Oh! And how do you know that?"

"Have you seen the boy? He can barely stand on his own two legs." I doubt that he'll rob house and be able to get away with it."

Nick sighed. Defeated. "Alright then, what do you want me to do?"

Harry grinned. "I want you to let him stay here until I figure out what exactly to do with him." 

"Fine," Nick sighed. "But just so you know if anything happens to him I won't be held responsible."

"Of course." Harry nodded. " He is completely my responsibility."

"Good, now let's go outside he must be wondering where we are."

"His name is Louis." Harry said.

"What a lovely name." 

"I know." Harry whispered.

As they walked into the kitchen Louis'head snapped towards them from where he was sitting on the counter peering out the window. Nick smiled at him. "I'm sorry for our weird behaviour before I just... wasn't expecting a guest is all."

"I'm sorry," Louis said softly before jumping off the counter. He cringed as his feet touched the floor. "I'll leave if it's any issue for you."

"No no!" Of course it's no issue!" Please do stay." Harry snorted from behind him before stepping forward in front of Louis. "Are you hungry?" He asked lowly. Louis nodded all the while looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Fuck. He was just so pretty.

"Alright then." Harry said walking up to the refrigerator and throwing the door open. "What do we have?" He asked while peering inside. Louis and Nick exchanged a look before Nick winked, leaning forward to smack Harry's arse to which the curly haired boy yelped and banged his head against the top of the fridge. 

Louis giggled while Harry glared at Nick. "What the fuck was that Nick!?" He shouted. "Calm down Harold I just showing Louis here what a twerk you really are." Nick laughed.

"Fuck you." Harry hissed before storming out of the kitchen while Nick only laughed harder. Louis seemed a bit worried though. "Um... Will he be alright?" He asked looking in the direction that Harry had went.

"Don't worry love." Nick said finally calming down. "Now food?"

Louis had eaten almost one whole bread and was currently stuffing himself with the second one when Harry walked in. He saw Louis gobbling down the bread and raised his eyebrows. " Calm down," he said. "Don't want you throwing up around here." He said rather rudely.

Louis blushed and dropped the bread immediately. Nick had suggested cooking for him but he had politely declined to the offer. He didn't want to be too much trouble but it seemed like he already was. 

"Where's Nick?" Harry asked while sipping away on a can of beer as he leant against the counter. "Um... He went out." Louis replied while looking at his hands. " I should probably get going now." He said as he got up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"You're not going anywhere." Harry said gruffly. Louis looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I said that you are not going any where now go into the living room and stay there I have to make a call." He said before disappearing down the hall with his phone in hand.

Louis was confused but he went into the living room any way.

Harry returned ten minutes later only to find Louis fast asleep on the couch. He walked up to him slowly and peered down at the sleeping boy but before he could do anything else the front door opened and closed as Nick walked in carrying two bags of grocery.

"Hello Harold." He said before walking into the kitchen. Harry followed after him. "Where did you disappear to?" He asked. "Well if the grocery bags weren't enough of an answer for you than I had clearly gone shopping Harold." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a fuck up you know what I mean."

"What?" Nick asked.

Harry was about to reply but was interrupted by a loud cry coming in from the living room. Both him and Nick exchanged a look before running into the room. The first thing Harry looked for was for any sign of another person but all he saw was Louis laying there on the couch writhing.

Nick rushed up to the boy and dropped to his knees beside him. He grabbed Louis by the  
shoulders and shook him violently but the boy didn't catch on instead his cries turned into horrified screams as he thrashed around. That's when Harry decided to jump into action. He grabbed Louis' arms while Nick got hold of both his legs. 

The position seemed to be working because soon Louis' screams were reduced to soft whimpers and coughs. "There, there". Nick soothed rubbing the boys back softly. "It's alright love."

Louis stopped crying and his eyes snapped open. They seemed a bit hazy as he stared up at the both of them confused. "What-what happened?" He asked while trying to sit up. "No." Harry said. "Lay down." Louis nodded and settled back into the couch.

"Don't you know what just happened?" Nick asked. He was so confused. "No,"Louis whispered. "I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love a good cliffhanger don't u? XD


	4. Now you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the long wait babes, i've just had a few REALLY busy weeks and i just hope that this chapter will make up for it. I promise to update frequently from now on! Anyways enjoy my lovelies!

When Louis had said that he didn’t remember a thing Harry and Nick new that it was time to take action. So they hailed a cab at around one in the morning and asked the taxi driver to take them to the nearest hospital. 

Louis had practically begged them not to go but the horrid glare he received from Harry was enough for him to quiet down. And now as the three of them sat in the cab anxiously waiting to arrive at the hospital Harry took a moment to think just what he was getting himself into.

Was it too much? Did the boy really need his help or was he just playing along waiting for the right moment to escape. Harry didn’t know. He watched Louis as the boy stared curiously out the window at the buildings passing. He watched as his eyes lit up when he saw something he rather liked and shook his head. 

How could he possibly think that this boy could mean any harm to them and although he was not one to help people he had made a promise to himself and he did not break his promises. Beside him Nick shifted uncomfortably. Harry gave him a look. 

“What’s your problem?” Nick shifted again before sighing. “What are we even doing Harold?” He asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“I’m not sure I follow, Nick.”

“It’s just that-he lowered his voice to a whisper, “we don’t even know him Harold.” And we are going through so much trouble to help him.”

Harry sighed, leaning his head back against the plush leather of the car seat. “I know Nick and I’m still trying to figure it out to be honest.”

“Figure what out?” Nick asked.

Harry looked up at the roof of the car.” Exactly what the fuck I am doing here.” Nick’ answering chuckle was enough of an answer for him.

They reached the hospital in approximately ten minutes and as he stepped out of the cab Harry froze right on the spot as he stared up at the oddly familiar white building in front of him. This place held so many memories for him; some were good and some not so good. He didn’t think that he would ever come back here but unfortunately for him fate had its own plans.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt a small hand curl delicately into his and stared down at Louis as the boy gave him a concerned look. “A-re you alright?” He stuttered out all the while giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Harry looked down at their intertwined fingers and then back at Louis before snatching his hand away from Louis’ grip. “I’m fine,” he said curtly as Nick came and stood next to him.

He saw the way Louis had his head bowed dejectedly and gave Harry a questioning look to which he just shook his head and moved to enter into the god forsaken hospital leaving behind a confused Nick and a mildly upset Louis.

As he entered into the lobby of the hospital he was immediately bombarded with the sickening smell of medicine and a few nurses running about here and there. He saw a lady sitting behind a desk loaded with sheets of papers typing away furiously on her computer. He sighed as he walked up to her desk, but to his annoyance the lady, who appeared to be in her late thirties barely glanced up from the document that she was currently typing. It took the clearing of his throat for her to look up at him and her eyes widened.

“Oh! I am so terribly sorry! How may I help you sir?” Harry couldn’t help but role his eyes at her overly peppy attitude but, he was used to it. He was well known in the small town of Cheshire and it was nothing new for him the way girls would always stare at him for a moment to long and whisper to their friends shamelessly about him when he was standing only a block away with their hair twirled around their highly manicured fingers .

He was just used to it 

“Are there any doctors available right now?” He asked making sure to keep his voice low. He loved the effect it had on the ladies, loved how it made them squirm right under his nose and to his delight it seemed to have a similar effect on the woman before him as she nodded and went back to type a couple of words on her computer, her hands shaking.

“U-um, there are a number of doctors available at this time would you like me to write you a note?” She stammered out. Harry smirked at her. “Why of course my love,” and he tried so hard not to let the satisfaction show on his face when the woman before him gulped, grabbing a pen and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper .

She handed him the note with the doctor’s name and his room number written in a cursive scrawl. “Thanks,” he mumbled distractedly before walking away from her desk and back to Louis and Nick who stood patiently waiting for him by the entrance. As he approached them Nick gave him a look. “Well it’s about time Harold, what took you so long? I nearly weed myself from waiting so long.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at him but said nothing. He looked at Louis who seemed to find more interest in the floor than in him and almost felt bad for his rude behaviour earlier. He didn’t mean to act so aggressively towards the boy it’s just that he had his moments.

“I’ve got the note, “he waved the small piece of paper in front of them. “Well then what are you waiting for Harold? Let’s go!” Nick snatched the note from his hand and began to walk down the hall in search of the right room number.

Harry shook his head fondly. Honestly, he didn’t know where he would be without that gay idiot. He looked at Louis who was looking at the spot where Nick had stood only a moment ago and, even a blind person could tell that he was hesitating to follow.

Harry reached out for him only to have the boy flinch away from his touch. He sighed,” look I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t mean to upset you.” Louis only nodded at him, a blank look on his face but before Harry could say anymore he took off walking down the hall hopefully, in search of Nick.

Harry shook his head before following after him.

The doctor turned out to be a man in his late fifties with a beard and an overly posh accent. The three of them sat in front of him as Louis fidgeted in his seat. “Hm, name of patient?” They waited for Louis’ reply but the boy remained silent. Nick looked at Louis before answering, “Louis.” 

“Full name please.” The doctor seemed to pay them the least of his mind and it made Harry’s blood boil. Nick was at a lost,” um.”  
“Tomlinson,” Louis said softly. “Sorry?” The doctor asked,” I’m not sure I got that, love.”

“T-Tomlinson,” Louis said a bit louder.” My name is Louis Tomlinson.”

Tomlinson. The name sounded weird and foreign on Harry’s tongue. It sounded like a name of someone who was rich and well known, not of a boy who was weak, homeless, and broken beyond repair fighting a disease which was yet to be discovered.

“Hm ,” the doctor typed something down before giving them his full attention. “So Louis, what seems to be the issue?” Louis looked over at Harry pleadingly who turned to the doctor. “He seems to have some sort of sleep problem.” He looked at Nick who nodded. “Yes he can’t sleep without crying in pain and when he wakes up... He, he can’t remember anything.”

The doctor gave Louis a once over which made the boy squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Harry immediately noticed and on instinct reached his hand and placed it on Louis’ thigh in an attempt to comfort him. Louis’ head snapped towards the hand on his leg before he looked up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry gave him a small smile which made the boy blush as he began to play with his hands in his lap. 

The doctor wrote something down before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “I’m afraid what Mr. Tomlinson has here is a severe case of fibromyalgia.” Harry and Nick both exchanged confused looks as Louis seemed to squirm even more after hearing the news.

“Fibromyalgia?” They both ask in unison. The doctor nods. “Yes, here,” he hands them both a piece of paper with a decent amount of information on it. “Please do read through this and try looking for some more symptoms.” I have a couple written down on here to help you.” We have to confirm whether Louis really has this disease or if it’s something else.” I’m booking an appointment for next week which I assume that you will be attending?’

The three of them nod and the doctor smiles kindly,” Well then, I’ll see you next week!” 

“Thank you doctor,” and with that the three of them exit the office.

The cab ride home is mostly quiet. The only sound in the car being of Louis’ small sniffles and the soft patter of rain against the car windows. When they arrive back to Nick’s apartment Harry immediately takes off to the spare guest room where he lays the night awake, thinking about the boy that he has barely known for a day.

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep but he does remember a small body curling up against his side and soft breaths on his neck as a small, hesitant hand comes to rest on his chest. He’s too tired to really care, he doesn’t really mind either.


	5. Say you need me

Louis tried to run. 

He had tried to escape through the back window but, unfortunately for him Harry was just around the corner. He looked up when a soft bang was heard and to his surprise, saw Louis half hanging out of the small congested window. The boy whimpered, squirming, trying to squeeze his way through the small opening but failed to succeed, slumping uselessly against the sharp opening. 

Harry looked up at him amused. The boy had yet to notice him standing below, to busy sulking in his failed attempt to escape. He had gone out to get himself and Nick something to drink because they had run out of liquor, and was thoughtful enough to grab a turkey sandwich for Louis on his way back, knowing just how much the boy loved them.

He stood for a little while longer before shaking his head and entering the building. He took two steps at a time, bounding quickly up the stairs until he reached Nick's flat, throwing the door open. He threw a can of beer at Nick who mumbled a thanks to him and placed the turkey sandwich and the rest of the drinks on the counter.

He stalked to the back room finding Louis in the same position and smirked knowingly. "Aw, poor baby. You need any help there, love?" Louis startled at the sound of his voice, jumping and banging his head against the wooden frame, groaning softly. "Yes, please." He whimpered pathetically. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "that'll teach you about betrayal." He mumbled under his breath, walking forward and grasping Louis by his hips. The boy gasped, squirming around. "Hold still will you." Harry scolded as Louis' body went completely lax under his firm grip. He tugged once, twice, hearing Louis' soft sniffles as his ribs were violated harshly against the cemented sides of the window. 

"Ok, this might hurt a bit so hold on, okay?" Louis nodded.

He tried to apply as much force as he could without hurting the boy and after a couple more pulls, finally succeeded. They tumbled back, landing on a pile of cardboard boxes. Harry chuckled softly against the boys hair but, Louis didn't find it even the least bit amusing. 

He looked up at Harry with a tearful gaze, lips quivering and eyes glassed over. I-I'm so sorry," he hiccuped. "I don't- didn't want to be a burden in your lives." His shoulders shook with his soft cries. Harry sighed, leaning back against the boxes as he stared up at the ceiling blankly. "Whatever, it's-it's fine, okay? Just don't do it again." 

"But you don't understand!" Louis wailed. "Harry you can't help me even if you wanted to. You just can't!" Harry' eyes snapped towards him. "Fine," he said.

Louis looked at him, confused. "W-what?" 

"I won't help you. Now get off my lap." 

Louis was quick to scramble off of him as he got up dusting himself off. "You may leave if you please," and with that said he left Louis sitting there in a pile of his own broken emotions.

~

"Wait, you're leaving!?" 

Nick' voice rang through the apartment. Louis said something in response but Harry couldn't quite hear. He puffed at the cigarette he was currently holding, letting the smoke lure him into a calm haze. He dropped his head back against the pillow listening in on their hushed voices. A part of him wanted to go out there and beg Louis not to leave, while the other part treasured his self esteem a bit too much.

The thing is that he knew, he knew that whatever condition Louis had was not something that could be cured with a flick of a magic wand. They weren't sure yet, if it really was fibromyalgia. It had been a week since they had visited the doctor. They did as they were told, looking for various symptoms that might be caused because of fibro.

There were a lot.

Every symptom that was mentioned on the app that Nick had downloaded matched Louis' condition. The way he would squirm uncomfortably if he stayed in one position for two long, the constant tiredness even after a good nights sleep, the way he would whimper every time before sitting, and the redness of his face if he climbed even one flight of stairs.

They knew what this meant but, didn't want to admit it. The doctor warned them, warned them about the time and money it would cost them. Nick had hesitated. Harry hadn't. They were asked about the patients past, neither of them had an answer for that. 

Harry had done a fair amount of research and knew that the fibro was effected by the environment the patient lived in. He didn't know how long Louis had been on the streets, cold, and starving but he knew that it had effected his fibromyalgia in a bad way.

Maybe it was best to leave Louis. The boy had insisted after all, and they couldn't afford to help him even if they wanted to. That was just the cold, damn, harsh truth.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open then close softly. A moment later footsteps were heard and the door to his room was opened. Nick walked in with red rimmed eyes and a firm frown. "He left you know." He sniffled, " I'm going to miss that kid. Aren't you, Harold?" 

And Harry could only nod.

~

It had been two days since Louis had walked out and Harry had the right to say that he was miserable. He just missed the boy so damn much. It confused him beyond belief though, how he could miss someone he had known barely for a week. He wanted to forget, to move on, so he did the only thing he knew how to do best. 

Party.

He dragged Nick from club to club, dancing, drinking, and getting high. It helped calm his nerves somewhat but, a small part of his mind would always drift off to Louis. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt, starving? Dead? 

Nick had officially given up on the partying scheme, claiming that he was tired and just wanted to go home. "There is no one in this world who loves to party more than me Harold but, even I have a limit."

"You, dick" Harry slurred making Nick roll his eyes. "Harold. Are you coming or not?" 

Harry shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Nick sighed, "very well then. I'll see you." And with that said he walked off, probably to fuck himself. At least Harry hoped so. 

He rubbed his eye, looking around at a lost of what to do. Maybe he should've gone with Nick. His drunk mind was playing tricks on him when all of a sudden he thought he saw Louis standing in the shadows nearby.

He rubbed his eyes again, stumbling a bit." Lou-Louis?" 

No response.

"Lou?"

No response.

"Louis I know you're fucking in there so don't bother hiding from me." 

Still no response.

Harry hiccuped, maybe he really was imagining things. There was no Louis. God, why couldn't he just forget that boy? He growled angrily, kicking a pebble with his foot. It went flying and a moment later a soft 'ow' was heard. Harry froze, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" He suddenly felt vulnerable, drunken haze clearing off. "I said who's there!?" He yelled, voice ringing through the empty streets. There was pin drop silence before, God bless him, Louis stepped out of the shadows.

Harry couldn't quite see but, he knew it was him. He was sure, and as the boy stepped closer to him his eyes widened at what he saw.

"God, Lou." The pet name just slipped from his mouth but, Harry couldn't of cared less because Louis, he was hurt.

The boy had several scratches along his face, and his nose was bleeding. He had a black eye as well as a large heart-shaped bruise which covered almost half of his right cheek. He looked up at Harry, lower lip wobbling before the tears started to fall. Harry' heart melted. 

He looked so desperate, scared, and a child who just needed to be held. "Oh baby, come here." He opened his arms wide, gesturing Louis over. He walked over three steps before collapsing in his arms. Harry cradled him close as the boy absolutely crumpled in his arms, soaking his shirt with his tears. "Sh, sh, it's ok, love. I've got you." 

He tilted his chin up, pecking his lips once, twice, but that only made Louis cry harder. "H-Harry." He cried, clutching his shirt in his hands. "Please don't- don't l-leave me, pl-" Harry cut him off by crashing their lips together. Kissing him hard. 

"I, kiss, am, kiss, not, kiss, going anywhere," another kiss. Louis whimpered into his mouth."Promise?"And then, he looked so fucking young, so fucking lost that Harry couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again. And again. 

"Promise-fuck Lou, I promise." He babbled, burying his head under Louis' chin, listening to his heart beat. 

They didn't say much after that. Just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. And that's when Harry realised. 

Realised that his heart didn't beat for him alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... U like?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ;)


End file.
